1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a comparison of circuit layout designs.
2. Background of the Invention
To determine differences between two circuit layout designs, the two circuit layout designs are examined manually, even if the circuit layout designs are generated with electronic design automation software. Manual examination of circuit layout designs is time consuming, leads to non-repeatable comparison results, and results in difficulty in tracking changes of circuit layout designs through design iterations.